Automobile theft is an ever increasing problem that costs automobile owners and insurance companies billions of dollars annually. Most thieves who steal automobiles simply "hotwire" the ignition and drive away with the automobile in a matter of one or two minutes. To "hotwire" an automobile, a thief generally breaks open a section of the housing around a steering column near the ignition, cuts and connects the ignition wires, thus starting the engine. Any automobile owner who does not have some sort of anti-theft device for his automobile is therefore many times more likely to have his automobile permanently stolen, resulting in substantial monetary loss and inconvenience for both the automobile owner and insurance companies.
Many anti-theft devices have been developed to combat automobile theft. One of the most common devices is the simple car alarm. This type of device sounds a loud alarm from somewhere inside the automobile to preferably alert people who may be within earshot to call the police. It also serves to frighten the thief into fleeing from the car, thus leaving the car generally in tact. This device, however, often does not deter even the novice automobile thief. By the time the police could possibly arrive on the scene, the automobile and the thief have long since departed the scene. Furthermore, because they tend to sound at unexpected and unnecessary times, automobile alarms tend to be a great inconvenience to the automobile owner. Since this is a common occurrence, especially in urban locations, the casual passerbyer generally ignores the alarm and does not notify the police, thus eliminating any advantages that such a device seeks to offer its owner.
Small transmitters that emit a signal when activated have also been placed in automobiles to counter automobile theft. Such a device is used to pinpoint the actual location of an automobile after it has been stolen. Such a device has its inherent limitations in that the device is only used after the automobile has been stolen. By the time the automobile's location has been determined and authorities arrive at the scene, the automobile could already have cut into parts. Furthermore, such transmitters have limited range. If the automobile is thus taken outside of the effective transmission radius, the device is rendered useless.
Other devices have been developed that limit an integral function of the car, thereby rendering the automobile inoperable. One such type of system blocks the fuel flow to the engine. Another type cuts off the "hot lead" of the ignition. Both methods are commonly accomplished by cutting off the power in the hot lead that drives the particular part being shut down. This is generally done by turning a switch from within the car. Any relatively sophisticated thief can find an alternative hot lead, however, and therefore bypass the need to use the original hot lead, or merely do a cursory search in common areas of the automobile where such a switch could be hidden.
External steering wheel locking devices have been used to limit use of the steering function of the automobile. Such a device suffers from similar limitations in that automobile thieves can manipulate the steering wheel and thus snap it off. Furthermore, they tend to be cumbersome and inconvenient to the user.
Accordingly, there is a great need for an alternative device that effectively and consistently prevents thieves from easily stealing automobiles and other motor vehicles.